


Синкопа

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Medical, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс крадёт стетоскоп Уотсона, но получает не совсем то, что хочет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Syncopated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168797) by [spacemutineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemutineer/pseuds/spacemutineer). 



Итак, было необходимо провести эксперимент. Рискованный научный эксперимент, которого требовало написание монографии о влиянии на организм различных ядов. 

Он испытает всё на себе. Но для этого нужен конкретный инструмент, который ни один доктор не позволит использовать с такой целью. Эксперимент, вероятно, будет прерван, если Уотсону удаcтся его обнаружить, поэтому похищение было проведено в условиях строжайшей секретности. 

Когда всё было подготовлено и Холмс оказался в своей комнате один на один с коллекцией стеклянных пузырьков, содержащих различные химические вещества, он взял в руки стетоскоп Уотсона − устройство, которое было столь же крепким и надёжным, как и сам его обладатель. На первый взгляд стетоскоп не выглядел тяжёлым, но на деле он был довольно увесист. В последний раз Холмс видел его, когда находился в бреду лихорадки: Уотсон вошёл в комнату Холмса с наброшенным на шею стетоскопом, а его лицо выражало беспокойство и заботу. 

***

Уотсон был доктором − человеком с соответствующими данной профессии компетентностью и состраданием, который владел своими руками как хирургическими инструментами. Они были столь же умелы, как и нежны, когда он оказывал помощь.  
Склонясь над заболевшим другом, доктор удостоверился, что нагрел в руках гладкую эбеновую головку* своего стетоскопа, прежде чем осторожно прикоснулся ею к голой груди Холмса и закрыл глаза, чтобы послушать. Судя по морщинкам на лбу и резкому выдоху, его обеспокоило то, что он услышал.

Несомненно, сердцебиение, которое он так внимательно выслушал, было слишком быстрым. Сколько из этого могло быть вызвано лихорадкой, а сколько ощущением на коже Холмса деликатных пальцев Уотсона − останется неизвестным. Сам доктор, конечно, полностью приписал всё лихорадке. Обернув инструмент вокруг своей крепкой шеи, он мягко отвёл со лба волосы Холмса и положил на него прохладный компресс, а потом устроился в кресле рядом с кроватью. И не сомкнул глаз всю ночь.

***

Оставшись один в комнате, Холмс расстегнул свою свежую белую рубашку и разделся до пояса. Он с осторожностью приготовил первый яд − только два кристаллика, а не три! − а потом, прежде чем начать, повернулся к стетоскопу Уотсона. Это было несколько странно − взять и прижать его к груди, без доктора. Казалось, будто стетоскоп не будет работать без рук Уотсона.

Но он работал, и Холмс сконцентрировался на повторяющемся звуке собственного сердца. Ритм был намного быстрее, чем он ожидал. «Вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на точные результаты с таким сердцебиением», − с отвращением признался он самому себе. Ничего не получится, пока показатели не придут в норму. 

Холмс лёг на кровать, закрыл глаза, стабилизировал дыхание и внимательно прислушался к пульсу.

В этот момент он осознал свою проблему. Он был возбуждён: под шерстяными брюками его член вздрагивал одновременно с ударами сердца в ушах. 

Холмс сердито фыркнул. Время было совсем неподходящим для перерыва... ради физического удовлетворения. Но всё же, шумно выдохнув, Холмс расстегнул брюки правой рукой, а левая, в которой он всё ещё держал стетоскоп, осталась на груди. Сразу же после этого он понял, почему это произошло.

 _Стетоскоп доктора_. Это было ошибкой. Было бы гораздо лучше просто купить стетоскоп − вместо того, чтобы стащить его у Уотсона. Это был бы просто медицинский инструмент, а сейчас казалось, будто он является частью тела того, кому он принадлежал. 

«...И её ты теперь прижимаешь к своему собственному, Шерлок», − Холмс вздрогнул от этой мысли. Сердце в ушах застучало ещё быстрее, и он начал неторопливо себя поглаживать. Проведя большим пальцем по кончику члена, он изо всех сил попытался подавить рвущийся из горла стон. Задышав быстрее, он инстинктивно подался бёдрами вперёд и назад. Когда он зажмурился, чтобы сконцентрироваться на звуке своего сердца, неистово бьющегося в груди, его разум, несмотря на благие намерения, снова заполонили воспоминания.

***

Холмс чувствовал под собой холодную землю, но она быстро нагревалась от крови, вытекающей из колотой раны в боку. Балансируя на краю сознания и не имея сил даже пошевелиться, он мечтательно уставился в чёрное небо, усеянное далёкими звёздами. Трудно сказать, сколько времени он провёл вот так. Когда друг оказался рядом с ним, он усилием воли вынырнул в реальность из заволакивающего сознание тумана. Что-то произнеся, возможно, отдав какие-то распоряжения, доктор разрезал рубашку Холмса своим карманным ножом. Глаза Уотсона расширились от страха, но он не дрогнул. Он принялся за работу.

На рану и руку Холмса были наложены и плотно прижаты к коже кусочки свернутых в несколько раз бинтов. Ладонь Уотсона была сильной, горячей и влажной. Были даны ещё какие-то инструкции, по-видимому для того, чтобы поддержать давление, в то время как доктор извлёк из своей сумки стетоскоп. Он одной рукой вставил в уши наушники, а другой проворно расстегнул остатки рубашки Холмса, чтобы обнажить его тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Прикладывая твёрдую деревянную головку стетоскопа, доктор прослушал его в нескольких местах. Невидяще уставившись в землю, он замер, когда сосредоточился на звуках, которые слышал. Наконец, удовлетворённый, он выдохнул и опустил напряжённые плечи. Затем Уотсон мягко улыбнулся, обернул стетоскоп вокруг шеи и положил свою руку на руку Холмса, на мгновение крепко её сжав. 

***

Было невозможно больше соблюдать полную тишину. Холмс бессловесно заворчал и неровно задышал. Дыхание почти полностью заглушило звук бешеного сердцебиения через стетоскоп. Он поглаживал себя в ритме с ним, то ускоряя движение, то резко замедляя, и этот темп словно установился сам собой. Он совпадал с собственным сердцебиением, обостряя и без того интенсивные ощущения. 

Его мысли были заполнены доктором Уотсоном.  
Уотсон, который всегда рядом.  
Уотсон, преданный и верный.  
Уотсон, джентльмен, ведущий себя с такой собранностью и изяществом, что от этого перехватывает дыхание.  
Уотсон, хороший доктор, квалифицированный медик, руки и инструменты которого всегда готовы в любой момент к любой ситуации, которую только можно было бы представить. 

Пройдя точку невозврата, Холмс попытался представить то, что обнаружил бы доктор Уотсон, если бы слушал его в этот момент через свой стетоскоп. Его тело напряглось, а затем задрожало, и он не сдержал громкий вскрик, кончая себе в руку. В ушах гремел звук собственного колотящегося сердца. Холмс видел внутренним взором, как мышцы, сокращаясь, открывают и закрывают клапаны, а кровь наполняется синкопированной** симфонией жизни, страсти и волнения.  
Симфонией любви.

***

* − Головка − Деталь стетоскопа, прикладываемая к телу человека для улавливания и усиления звуков. Может быть односторонней или двусторонней.

** − Синкопа (музыка) − смещение ритмической опоры в музыке с сильной доли такта на слабую, то есть несовпадение ритмического акцента с метрическим. По-простому − это нарушение постоянной скорости движения, как бы «рваный» ритм.  
Синкопирование — неотъемлемый ритмический элемент регги, блюза, джаза, драм-н-баса, соула, фанка, некоторых видов рок-музыки и производных стилей.


End file.
